Femme Fatales 2.0
Femme Fatales 2.0 is the fourth episode of Glee: The Next Generation and the ninety-second overall. The episode marks the return of fan favorite character, Santana Lopez, who begins a season episode arc as a recurring character. The episode is also a tribute to female artists. As New Directions preps to take the stage at Invitationals, they are surprised to learn that someone has revived the Femme Fatales and recruited a surprising person as their director. As The Femme Fatales 2.0 set their sights on taking out New Directions, New Directions is not too happy to learn last minute that they'll be sharing the Invitationals stage with the Femme Fatales 2.0, who are out for blood. Meanwhile, Teddy and Davies might finally be done after Teddy's jealousy over Aleksander causes Davies to make a move that will not only jeopardize them, but another couple. Summary Beckii Castor is seen sitting in an empty classroom, discussing her plans to revive the old rival show choir, The Femme Fatales with an unseen person. As Beckii leaves the classroom, she runs into Bella, whom she holds a grudge against after Bella humiliated her during her audition. Beckii warns Bella to beware and that New Directions’ days are numbered. Bella asks Beckii what she means and Beckii tells her that she will soon see. Meanwhile, a fight ensues between Teddy and Davies, as Teddy accuses her of having feelings for Aleksander. Davies denies this, saying Teddy is overacting. When Teddy demands to know what is going on between Aleksander and Davies, Davies is torn between telling the truth and continuing the charade. She weighs her options, knowing that telling the truth will mean the whole school will learn the truth about her and Aleksander being related, which will hurt her reputation, however, not telling the truth means Teddy will continue to be jealous. As Davies thinks about her options, Teddy accuses her of cheating, but Aleksander comes over and pushes Teddy into the locker. The two fight and Will breaks it up, calling Aleksander to his office. During Glee Club, Davies is upset and Ana asks her what’s going on. As Davies explains about her issues with Teddy, Ana says that she understands as the distance between her and Natasha is ruining her relationship. Teddy comes in and Davies shuts up, not wanting to cause more drama. Holly and Kurt have the idea that in preparation for Invitationals at the end of the week, they will have a friendly ‘guys versus girls’ face-off. The girls will perform the next day and the boys Wednesday (the day after that). The leader of the winning team will be featured at Invitationals. Meanwhile, Kurt comes in, seemingly upset. When Holly asks what’s wrong, Kurt says he feels betrayed because Santana has revived the Femme Fatales and New Directions will now have to share the stage at Invitationals with them. Santana marches into the choir room behind Kurt and says that she will, in fact, be their competition, but Kurt shouldn’t feel betrayed. She just missed Glee Club and her glory days and is taking what is a great opportunity for her. Bella wonders who started the Femme Fatales, and when Santana is reluctant to answer, Bella correctly assumes it was Beckii. As Holly addresses the Femme Fatales, Santana tells her to call them the Femme Fatales 2.o because not only are they the superior upgrade, but they are harder, better, faster, and stronger. This reference segues into a short, unreleased performance of Daft Punk’s Harder Better Faster, which includes Beckii, Sadie, Kai Iona, Alana De Luca, and Olivia. Santana stops the performance (which she says is a hot mess) and suggests they take a page from New Directions and instead of boys vs. girls, since they only have girls, they should play up the “girl power.” The next day, the New Directions girls take the stage to perform their group number, Cinderella. Davies eyes Teddy during the lyrics, showing him that she’s almost through with their rocky, volatile relationship. During a sexy, seductive dance move, Davies suddenly and shockingly kiss Ana, which angers Teddy, who storms out mid-performance. Davies is shaken, but they decide not to break character and finish the performance. After the performance, everyone cheers, but some of the guys wonder about Teddy’s future in Glee Club and how they will be affected by it. Teddy marches down the hall, angry, and sings I Knew You Were Trouble. He imagines that the school is on fire, fueled by his rage as he sings. He ends up in front of Aleksander’s locker and he proceeds to write some mean names on it with a sharpie. At home, Aleksander reveals that he was suspended for a week again and Vera is so pissed that she is considering sending him off to Military School. Davies thanks him for what he did for her and says she will stand up for Aleksander with her mother so he won’t have to go to Military School. Aleksander thanks her and tells Davies she isn’t so bad. Davies tells Aleksander that deep down inside, she knows he’s not so bad either. Davies then goes to her room and sings Fade Away. Ana makes a call to Natasha, telling her about the kiss and tells Natasha that they are too far apart and she can’t resist temptation because she is used to the physicality of their relationship and she is feeling the withdrawal. Natasha asks if this means it’s over and Ana tells her it’s over. Ana cries as she hangs up the phone, showing she does still love Natasha. In the hallway, Davies approaches Teddy and gives him the box of his things, finalizing the break-up. Teddy tries to talk to her, but she walks away and leaves him standing there. Later that day, the boys are arguing over whether James or Reece are their true captain, but James says he’s a bit under the weather and they should listen to Reece. Reece tells them that should do the “other” song that they prepared and that it has a message for Teddy. They perform What a Girl Wants and Teddy only seems halfway into it. Holly and Kurt seemed torn over the performances because both had their issues and finally decide on a tie, meaning Reece and Bella will feature in a duet at Invitationals. They then tell New Directions to start preparing because they only have two days left. In the meantime, Santana is preparing the Femme Fatales 2.0 and she says that they should take a cue from the original Femme Fatales and add a little something “eye-candy” wise for the ladies and gay men and brings in her cousin, J.T., who attends McKinley. She tells him to be their eye candy as she and the girls sing Bad Girl. While leaving from Glee Club, Teddy is stopped by Will, who says he has witnesses that he defaced Aleksander’s locker. Not only will he have to stay and clean it with a toothbrush, but Will suspends him from Invitationals. Teddy is pretty mad but accepts his punishment, realizing he did wrong. As Chuck arrives and talks with Trey, who gives him the rundown on what’s going on. Chuck calls a meeting in the Warbler common room after school and tells them that any Warbler who doesn’t attend, he will go to the Dean and campaign to get them kicked out of the Warblers. The Warblers realize that Chuck means business and with his influence, it could mean the end of their time in a blazer. Chuck holds his meeting with the Warblers and tells them that he is being appointed by the Dean as an official overseer for the Warblers. Had Chuck not been attending NYADA, the Warblers would have been forced to break tradition and appointed him as full-time director. Trey asks what an overseer is and Chuck explains it’s like a director, but they basically just check in on the choir from time to time and make decisions for the well-being of the team. Chuck will be acting as a long distance director/mentor of sorts, checking on the Warblers, their progress, and overseeing all decisions via different social sites. Zack doesn’t like this idea and Chuck tells him he is on probation and if he messes up again while on probation, he’s out. Chuck then says that from now on, all of their energy will be focused on shaping up and working toward winning a National title. It’s time for Invitationals, but Teddy doesn’t even show up to support his friends. Davies seems upset about this, but she realizes that she and Teddy are done. Joshua comforts Davies, telling her Teddy just cant accept defeat or his mortality. The Femme Fatales take the stage as Davies excuses herself to the bathroom as she cries. While in there, she runs into Aleksander, who is there to support her. Davies questions Aleksander about being in the girls' bathroom but it's not a big deal to him. Aleksander lets Davies cry in his arms and then finally tells her to harden her heart a bit, put on her game face, and go perform with those “freaks.” Davies nods and thanks him. Davies returns just in time to see the Femme Fatales perform two songs, Saturday Night Divas and Run the World (Girls). '''While backsatge, Ana tells Davies that she broke up with Natasha, so she knows how she feels. However, Ana and Davies decide that self discovery is a good thing for now. New Directions then takes the stage and performs '''Waiting For Tonight and Song For the Lonely. During the last song, Ana and Davies share a glance, causing Davies to smile. Songs Song Covers Badgirl.jpg Cinderella.jpg Fadeaway.jpg Harderbetterfaster.png Iknewyouweretrouble.jpg Runtheworldgirls.jpg Saturdaynightdivas.jpg Songforthelonely.jpg Waitingfortonight.jpg Whatagirlwants.jpg Videos Category:Season Five Episode Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Theme Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Five Category:Episodes